Their Song
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Who knew that he could sing and play guitar just like him? Jericho finds himself at a loss when he is thrust back in front of the fiery, hedonistic, yellow elemental. Jericho/Lightning crack with mild Thunder/Argent. Not to be taken seriously whatsoever.


Teen Titans © DC Comics

Their Song

He was given the gift to speak due to cybernetic implants on his severed vocal chords, courtesy of Cyborg, that lined up whoever he was slashed in half. Jericho was eternally grateful, performing a few concerts with his loving voice and heart-touching guitar solos. When he met Lightning, he was performing at a simple benefit concert for victims of a recent flood, but Dr. Light struck and blinded him.

Lightning came like a knight in shining armor, flying down and bashing the villainous doctor across the face. He held Jericho in his arms bridal style, smirking down at him with enough arrogance to match a pompous king. At first, Jericho despised that prideful face, filled with sneers that would never go away. However, Lightning recognized Jericho from the Brotherhood of Evil incident, and he decided to bother him.

"You?" Jericho mustered when Lightning walked casually into his apartment.

"Yes, Lightning," the elemental snickered. "I have come to watch your performance."

"Well, you could have waited like the crowd is…"

Lightning shook his head, teeth almost rattling from the force. "I am afraid that I cannot stay long…so…I was hoping…" Jericho noticed the slight pink tint to his alabaster cheeks. "…as payment for my courageous rescue of you, may I have a token of your song?"

Jericho blinked, having no idea what the hell he was talking about. "…Can you speak English?"

Lightning fumed, crossing his arms instantly. "Do not mock my speech! At least I could speak for all of my life!"

Jericho froze, staring at him in outraged shock before snarling, "Don't say that."

"Tch! Now you feel anger!"

"Shut up! You have no idea what it was like…" Jericho turned away, rummaging through the drawers of his apartment. Pulling out his purple tunic, he heaved it over his head, growling, "If you want a song, you'll wait like everyone else."

Lightning merely stared at him in surprise, having not seen such fury coming from the youth. Cocking his head, Lightning backed up towards the door, eyes never leaving Jericho's head. He suddenly noticed Jericho's guitar, walked over to it, and gently slid his fingers along the quant, used strings. Without warning, Lightning reeled back as Jericho shouted at him to stop touching it when his finger plucked up the strings and snapped them all in half.

Silence.

Lightning winced, glancing feebly over to Jericho who appeared so stricken that Lightning wanted to embrace him. He apologized meekly, but Jericho struggled to walk right past him. Jericho snatched the guitar from him, gazing at it and breathed heavily. Lightning attempted to touch his shoulder when the former mute slapped his hand away.

"You bastard! How dare you ruin this? Don't you get how important this guitar is to me? It's the only memento of my mother before she died, and you ruined it!" Jericho shrieked. "Just get out, Lightning!"

"I will fix it! I swear!" Lightning vowed hurriedly.

"Just…get outta here, Lightning," he hissed, not looking at him.

"But-"

"Get out!"

Lightning winced, biting his lip before sighing. Exiting the room, he edged over to the side of the door, leaving it open. Glancing back inside, he gasped silently to himself as crystal tears rolled down Jericho's eyes. Lightning backed away in shock, leaning against the wall and felt deep anguish boil up in his chest. He wanted to patch things up, to make him stop crying as it sent waves of strenuous morbidity through his heart. Lightning rushed back in and grasped the guitar from a sobbing Jericho.

"I will prepare you a new guitar, and I shall write a song for you, my Jericho!" Lightning crouched slightly so they were at eye level. Without warning, Lightning pecked his cheek and dashed off, guitar in hand.

Jericho froze, caressing his warm cheek and stared in shock. He kissed him? He kissed him! Jericho immediately sat down, shock embellishing him, and he gasped. That fucker kissed him. Jericho immediately tensed, blushing until his cheeks were like strawberries. He shook his head, wondering why Lightning was even coming back. Why did he care so much? They only met yesterday!

"Mr. Jericho, you're on in a few minutes," a woman stated, coming into the room and left.

Jericho winced, standing up. She was already gone before he could call after her. Panic swept through him as he groaned. He was screwed. That damn elemental screwed him.

Within moments, Lightning darted back in. "I have fixed your guitar, my younger, blonde friend!"

Lightning presented the guitar, panting heavily and suddenly dropped to his knees. Jericho grasped it tentatively, mouth gaping. The strings were bran new like firm wires, but still soft to the touch. Jericho caressed his strings, a smiling slowly stretching across his face. Hope beguiled Lightning when Jericho placed the guitar onto the counter and grinned for ear to ear. Suddenly, Jericho embraced Lightning tightly, coming up only to a few inches below his shoulders. Lightning reddened, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jericho's smaller frame. His fingers played through his hair, full and luscious. It reminded him of his brother's for some reason as he had similar hair. Lightning smirked, pushing him back and quirked both of his eyebrows in wonder.

"Well…you kissed me, so…" Jericho trailed off as Lightning snickered.

"It is one of my customs as a demigod. We kiss those we like as a farewell," Lightning explained. "I do it to my brother all the time, and you are no exception."

Jericho felt like an idiot, instantly diverting his eyes. "Oh…uh…"

Lightning chortled in amusement, leering down at Jericho who felt dread consuming him. "Fear not, little one. I rather enjoy your…frivolousness. Now, will you sing to me?"

Jericho smirked, pointing at the time. "I got to perform, but I'll do a special encore for you when I return. Just don't get lonely when I'm gone, Lightning. It really doesn't suit you."

Instantly, Lightning disliked the sudden change in Jericho's attitude. There was a distinct coyness in the younger blonde's voice that irked him. It was something that Jericho had never given off. This sort of behavior was for flirts…wait…was he flirting with him? Lightning felt his cheeks darken, rare color flooding onto his cheeks as Jericho walked past him with a flick of his wrist as a half-assed wave. Furious, Lightning snatched his arm and slammed the door shut.

Jericho winced, eyes wide. Ready to possess him, he was blinded by Lightning shutting the lights off. Surrounding by total darkness, Jericho frantically looked around, trying to find any sign of the elemental, but all he could hear were quiet footsteps. His guitar was ripped from him, and he stopped, freezing over. What was Lightning going to do?

A surge of the young demigod's namesake surged past him, hitting the light switch. Gasping, Jericho whirled around to find Lightning quietly humming to himself and stroked the strings with such gentleness that Jericho could have melted into a pool of orgasmic ooze. Lightning's soft voice hovered into the air, but the language was so different, not anything of the earthly realm. It was filled with such soothing and blissful joy that Jericho could have listened forever. Jericho tip-toed over to Lightning, not wanting to dare interrupt a master singer as Lightning seemed to sway at his own tune. With one finger stroking them, he pulled Jericho to his side, sitting down onto his table. Jericho took the guitar from him, plucking at the strings with a master's touch. Their song seemed to lift in the air, blocking everything and everyone. It was like a mystifying fog, wrapping around the two blonde kids, and they seemed to grow closer as their song continued. Lightning's soft hymns, Jericho's elegant chords, reaching into their hearts as Lightning rested his head onto the former mute's shoulder.

All of a sudden, the woman busted back in, shouting, "Mr. Jericho, you're very late! The people outside-!" She cut herself off, seeing their shocked disposition. "Um, am I-?"

"Out," Lightning commanded, waving his hand friskily. "You are a bore, a nuisance, woman. Leave before Lightning becomes more aggravated than he is."

The woman blankly nodded, backing out and shut the door.

Lightning cleared his throat, getting up, not knowing of Jericho's troubled face once he stopped singing. "Anyway, I should allow you to get back to your music. Your…fans must be, well, pissed as mortals would say."

"Do you want to do a duet?" Jericho blurted.

Surprised, Lightning whirled back around on his heels with wide eyes. "A duet? With Lightning?"

"Well, yeah. You have an amazing voice, Lightning. Your voice, my chords, we could…we could make a really awesome song like we just did…" Jericho shrugged. "Maybe I just wanna hang out with you some more."

Lightning paused, staring at him curiously. He wondered about the smaller boy, a taut grin coming to his stunningly alabaster face. He was never asked to sing before. It was supposed to be a secret hobby, but he felt like he could just let loose around Jericho. The yellow elemental inclined his head, chuckling as Jericho brightened considerably.

…

A few months later, Jericho moved in with Lightning and his brother, Thunder, and his girlfriend, the silver wretch. No, wait, that was what Lightning called her, but it was really Argent. They grew closer in the months from which they first met, growing closer by their music. Hell, Lightning even co-wrote a few songs with Jericho, and some they collaborated with Thunder.

Currently, the two of them were on their couch, watching television. Jericho was cuddled up into Lightning's chest as the older boy wrapped his arm around him, smirking. Both were humming something, a tune from an old, nineties, horror movie. Something about kidnapping "Sandy Claws" or whatever. Lightning dragged his fingers through Jericho's full crown of hair, resting his chin on his head. They were not concentrating on their show, some musical drama, but the affection they were showing each other.

Unbeknownst to Thunder and Argent, they had secretly begun dating. Lightning feared his brother would disown him if he found out, and Jericho could understand, as his mother, in her years of formerly living, was a devout Catholic and hated fiercely upon gays. Lightning was pleased and relieved to learn about Jericho's past and mother, having thought Jericho would think of him as foolish.

"So, my little blonde child, what shall we do tonight?" Lightning whispered in a slightly menacing tone.

Jericho snorted, rolling his lime green eyes. "You know, I'm only two years younger than you."

Lightning chuckled, tapping his cheek tauntingly. "Ah, but that is the fun, Jericho. You are still my junior, and you always will be."

Frowning perversely, Jericho locked eyes with Lightning and instantly possessed him. Lightning yelped, leaping off the couch and snatched his hair, demanding for Jericho to release him. However, his own fist connected with his jaw, and he clattered to the floor. Jericho jumped out of him, smiling as Lightning held his throbbing cheek.

"I'm not so 'little', am I?" he sneered.

"But that was my own strength," Lightning countered whiningly.

"Aw, want me to kiss it better?"

Lightning smirked, grasping his arms and pulled him down to him. Shutting the television off, they were wrapped in almost complete darkness except for a few hall lights. He brought Jericho up so he was straddled onto his legs, and Jericho pecked his cheek a few times. Lightning cooed at the affection, giggling childishly and tussled his hair, knowing how much Jericho cared for his perfectly coifed hair. Jericho frowned, and Lightning immediately took his chance to kiss him gingerly. Jericho wrapped his arms around Lightning's neck while Lightning hugged his waist tightly.

"Jericho, I love you," Lightning murmured, breaking away.

Jericho gasped slightly, rearing back. "You…you do?"

Lightning nodded, taking his hand and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "And you? Do you love me? I must know, Jericho."

Jericho stared deep into his pale yellow orbs. He could not remove himself from Lightning's endearing, longing gaze. They were filled with trust, hope and absolute devotion like sparkling pools of salvation. Jericho kissed Lightning's forehead, tightening the grip on his hand.

"I love you, too, Lightning," Jericho cooed, stroking the side of Lightning's face with a gentle touch.

Someone whistled.

They jerked their heads towards the front f door, finding Argent and Thunder staring at the two in surprise. Lightning yelped his brother's name in horror, practically tripping over himself. Jericho could not have been any redder, embarrassed that they were discovered. Lightning bit his lower lip, eyes darting away to anywhere that was not his brother. He could not come up with a feasible excuse to please his brother or distract them from their rather awkward scene.

"We knew," Thunder stated bluntly, crossing his arms across his massive chest.

"…Wait, what?" Jericho mused in shock as Lightning's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we knew you two wanted to make out once you brought Jericho home," Argent explained, waving her finger knowingly.

"And…brother, you do not…"

Thunder raised his eyebrow at his twin.

"…you do not think I am disgusting?"

Thunder stifled a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. A large grin spread across his face. "Brother, I support you in whatever you do. I love you too much to ever hate you for your preference in love. Welcome to our family, Jericho."

Lightning embraced his brother tightly, kissing his cheek affectionately. "Oh, I am such a fool, brother! I am sorry for doubting your love for me. Now, if you will excuse Jericho, and I…" He snatched Jericho's hand, bringing him upstairs. "…we have…things to do."

Jericho reddened, knowing exactly what he meant. "But…we made love last night."

Lightning stared incredulously at him as he suddenly heaved him into his arms with a broad smirk. "You can never have enough lovemaking."

Thunder and Argent watched them ascend, smirking to each other. Thunder wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So, shall we copy, my dear?"

…

Written for my friend martina313. This is not to be taken serious since it's just a funny crack pairing that she got me hooked on. XD


End file.
